Surpresa!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi-Lemon/ - Surpresa! – Murmurou Barnaby ao mordiscar o lábio inferior. - Presente de Aniversário da minha querida Tigrinha imouto Blood Mary.


**Surpresa!**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** Yaoi (MxM relationship) – Slash, Smut, Romance, Tiger & Bunny

**Advertências:** Relação homoafetiva, cenas de sexo explícito e palavras de baixo calão.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Completa

**Completa:** (X) Sim ( ) Não

**Resumo:** - Surpresa! – Murmurou Barnaby ao mordiscar o lábio inferior.

**Disclamer:** O anime Tiger & Bunny não me pretence e sim a Sunrise, a Masafumi Shisida e a Masakazu Katsura. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader:** Minha imouto Tigrinha, seme Wild Tiger, Blood Mary! :hugluv:

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?) , fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras, que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salario, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - yoiyume . wordpress 2011 /04 /06 /tiger –and –bunny -by- shoran/

**Dedicatória:** Dedico essa fic à minha querida imouto, Mari. Tigrinha, hoje é uma data muito especial, é o seu aniversário! (P.S.: a fic estava pronta na data correta, mas eu demorei um tanto a postar com relação a betagem e tal e tal e depois por motivos meus particulares).E a sua onee sabe que anda meio em falta contigo, mas quero que você saiba que eu nunca iria deixar essa data passar em branco. Felicidades, minha Wild Tiger, minha imouto. Espero que gosto do seu presente, pois é de coração.

**oOoOoOo**

Fazia algum tempo que estava planejando aquilo. Não conseguia entender por que agora estava ali, parado, sem conseguir se quer se mover. Sobre o console do banheiro, bem à frente do grande espelho encontrava-se um pequeno pacote onde, observando-se melhor, poderia ser visto pontinhas felpudas e brancas. Balançando a cabeça, suspirou. Não conseguia entender por que agora estava ali parado sem conseguir sequer se mover. Na realidade, não sabia dizer se valeria a pena fazer tudo o que havia passado dias arquitetando sem o amado nada saber. Ele muito menos desconfiara.

Mirando-se no espelho, perdeu-se em devaneios. Ainda trajava o bonito casaco marrom avermelhado, a calça de sarja negra e os sapatos sociais de mesma cor. Bufou fazendo a franja levantar um pouco. Continuava no impasse. Volvendo os olhos para a pia de granito claro, pensou que talvez não seria uma boa ideia fazer tudo aquilo, mas não era um covarde, e o caso nem era esse. Se fizesse aquilo estaria dando novas provas para o outro de que não se importava mais... Balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, tentando espantar as dúvidas que o deixavam naquele estado. Ele já havia aceitado os fatos, e fazia tanto tempo que estavam juntos para logo agora começar a ligar para dar mais provas de que gostava de ser chamado daquele jeito que somente ele fazia.

"_Juntos há tantos anos... longos cinco anos!"_ – Pensou o loiro ao suspirar. Resoluto, deixou que um sorriso divertido lhe iluminasse o rosto e sem delongas começou a se despir.

**oOoOoOo**

Tamborilando os dedos sobre o volante do carro, mirou-se no espelho retrovisor. As íris âmbar brilhavam de curiosidade incontida. Não entendera por que o loiro estava fazendo tanto mistério assim. Coçando a barbicha engraçada, suspirou. A garagem se tornara mais escura desde o momento em que o herói mais novo havia saído do carro e baixado o toldo que impedia olhares curiosos de saberem quem estava usando aquela suíte (luxuosa, diga-se de passagem) do motel.

Apenas a luz sobre o console clareava o interior do carro esportivo que o moreno dirigia. Olhando em seu relógio de pulso, checou as horas. Ainda tinha tempo, pois lhe fora pedido que aguardasse pelo menos por uns vinte minutos para depois subir as escadas e se encontrar com seu namorado no interior do quarto.

Suspirando, tornou a tamborilar os dedos no volante. Um tanto impaciente, checou mais uma vez as horas no relógio. Torcendo os lábios, saiu do carro e se espreguiçou. Faltava pouco tempo, mas já não aguentava mais. Se subisse e esperasse um pouco, quem sabe não fizesse muito mal. Dando um sorriso jocoso, fechou a porta do carro e colocando as mãos no bolso da calça caminhou gaiatamente até as escadas.

Olhos curiosos mirando a curva escura que os degraus mergulhavam. Chutando uma pedrinha imaginária, deu de ombros. Iniciando a subida a principio lentamente, não saberia dizer quando tirou as mãos dos bolsos e, galgando os degraus, no escuro mesmo, chegou à porta fechada. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, tornou a coçar a barbicha. Lançou uma das mãos atrás da nuca e ao mesmo tempo que buscava pelo interruptor que ligaria a luz, coçou os cabelos.

Em uma folha de tamanho razoável, afixada na madeira entalhada, a letra perfeita e redonda do mais novo pedia para que ao entrar não acendesse as luzes. Estranhando aquilo, o herói mais velho voltou os olhos para seu relógio de pulso. Suspirando, colocou a mão na maçaneta. Já estava na hora e podia entrar.

Piscando os olhos algumas vezes para se acostumar com a penumbra, fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou um pouco pelo hall que levava até o quarto. Sorrindo, mirou o próprio reflexo nos espelhos espalhados milimetricamente pelas paredes e teto do quarto. Aquele já era um local bem conhecido de ambos. Escolhiam sempre a mesma suíte, não por não gostarem das outras, mas por que simplesmente aquela lhes proporcionava tudo o que queriam e como queriam.

Correndo os olhos pelo quarto todo, algo sobre a cama lhe chamou a atenção. Um pacote de tamanho razoável e novo bilhete, só que este um tanto menor que o primeiro. A curiosidade do tigre estava sendo colocada a prova. Abrindo um pouco a boca, leu e releu o bilhete antes de abrir o pacote.

"_Ok, coelhinho! Eu vou ver o que está armando para mim."_ – Pensou ao finalmente abrir o pacote. A primeira coisa que parou nas mãos fortes, quase o fez rir alto. Dentro de um saquinho plástico, um par de orelhas e rabinho tigrado se encontravam repousados apenas esperando por quem de direito as deveria usar. Com o queixo caído, o moreno puxou mais uma coisa de dentro do pacote e seus olhos esbugalharam. Definitivamente ele não iria usar aquilo. Nem queria saber se havia jurado participar do que o coelho tinha em mente. – _"Não, não e não! Isso já é demais, Bunny-chan!"_ – Pensou. Mas ao deixar o pacote cair na cama novamente, algo que ainda não tinha visto deslizou e o fez finalmente maquinar muitas coisas.

**oOoOoOo**

Retirando a corrente de ouro do pescoço, guardou-a cuidadosamente na pequena caixinha de veludo negro, e em seguida esta na necessaire que havia levado junto. Não se reconheceu ao ver sua imagem refletida no espelho. O todo certinho e cheio de si, Barnaby Brooks Jr. parecia não existir. Ali estava uma outra faceta sua, que graças ao atrapalhado parceiro e amante, conseguira trazer à tona.

Colocando a penúltima indumentária, o loiro sério até então, sorriu lascivamente. Algo dentro de si começando a aflorar. Sabia ser excitação. Ajeitou melhor a vestimenta e colocou sobre a cabeça, preso por grampos, o que faltava. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, suspirou e, apagando a luz, colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta. Abrindo só uma fresta da porta, observou se o quarto continuava na penumbra.

- Estou saindo. – Anunciou. – Você já está pronto? – Perguntou um tanto temeroso. Finalmente, e apesar de toda sua coragem em fazer aquela surpresa, a semente da dúvida se instaurara em seu peito. Sentia ganas de voltar atrás e tirar tudo o que havia vestido. Já estava pensando em fechar a porta novamente quando a voz do amado lhe chamou a atenção.

- Eu creio que sim. – A voz máscula ribombando pelo quarto silencioso. – Pode vir, Bunny-chan! – Uma pitada de malícia na voz. Se o loiro pudesse vê-lo naquele momento, talvez desejasse não ter arquitetado tudo aquilo.

Bunny sabia muito bem que teria de percorrer um caminho pequeno, mas razoável até próximo da cama. Tentara mentalizar muito bem onde a primeira pilastra de sustentação da parte acima deles estaria, e sem esperar mais, tomando ar, abriu a porta e caminhou a passos largos, mas lentos, até o local.

Parando ao lado da pilastra, deixou que o raio de luz de uma das luminárias acesas banhasse seu corpo. Fazendo pose, coisa que nunca imaginara que faria um dia, parou dando as costas para o amante, e com ambas as mãos espalmadas na parede, mirou-o sobre os ombros. Sentiu um comichão correr por seu corpo ao reparar no olhar e em como ele ficara sexy usando apenas a micro sunga de couro com as orelhinhas e... o rabinho, que acabara ficando em evidência assim que este ficou de joelhos na cama.

- Surpresa! – Murmurou Barnaby ao mordiscar o lábio inferior. Era um homem feito, não tinha mania de fazer escândalos ou mesmo ser afeminado, mas sabia que seu namorado, tinha uma tara secreta em vê-lo daquele jeito, bem como ele também queria vê-lo como um 'tigrinho'.

Tiger não esperava por tamanha surpresa. Deixando de girar a guia vermelha que tinha em mãos, abriu a boca. Estava passado. Nunca imaginara ver seu coelhinho branco daquele jeito. O devorou com os olhos dos pés a cabeça. Ficando sobre os joelhos, grunhiu feito um tigre. Tornou a mirá-lo só que agora com maior lentidão. Os pés, as pernas longas e torneadas, a micro cueca fio dental branca com direito a rabinho felpudo, na cabeça as orelhinhas brancas e o detalhe final, a coleira vermelha de um material que de longe lembrava a veludo.

Engatinhando para sair pelos pés da cama, Kotetsu, o senhor Wild Tiger, (ui! kkk) caminhou decidido até o loiro. Parou a poucos centímetros e mirou-o com desejo. Deslizou uma das mãos sobre o próprio peito, desde o pescoço, onde também tinha uma coleira só que verde bem claro, como se imitasse as partes de sua armadura, até o baixo ventre.

Um tanto nervoso, Barnaby baixou um pouco os olhos. Não conseguia aguentar tamanha a demora.

- Você não gos... – A voz morrendo em sua garganta. Braços fortes, morenos e torneados cingindo-lhe pela cintura o calaram. O desejo de Tiger encostado em suas nádegas, esfregando e atiçando.

- Preciso responder? – O herói mais velho perguntou. Os lábios roçando no lóbulo da orelha do coelho. Apenas um gemido foi ouvido como resposta. – Hmm... Que delícia, Bunny-chan! – Kotetsu ronronou ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo do outro.

- Hmm... Ko-te-tsu! – Barnaby gemeu o nome do amado, ao sentir uma das mãos deslizar por sobre seu peito e prender a guia no local correto, um pequeno engate prateado. Um leve puxão e um novo gemido.

- Adorei isso aqui. – Kotetsu puxou novamente a guia para baixo. Sua libido quase alcançando os céus. A mão livre roçando pela lateral do corpo de Bunny, sendo movida rapidamente para a frente de sua cueca e roçando sobre o membro intumescido do namorado. – Que coelhinho mais sexy e indecente. – Mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha com um pouco de força.

- Não diga isso... eu sabia que você gostaria de me ver assim e pensei que seria um bom presente de aniversário... Acho que ficou ridículo e... – Um gemido alto o fez parar e não concluir o que queria dizer. Tiger o havia mordido no ombro, a marca de seus dentes denunciando que não fora apenas uma leve mordida.

- Hmm, eu adoro te ouvir gemendo, Bunny-chan! – Passando a língua pela marca na pele clara, aproveitou para deslizar a mão esquerda para dentro da pequena peça que o coelho cobria sua masculinidade. – Barnaby... – Estava mais surpreso. – Você se depilou?

- Eu achei que não ficaria bonito se os pelos ficassem aparecendo e... bem, seria indecente e...

- Você fez isso tudo por mim? – Tiger não parecia preocupado com nada. Estava tão extasiado com tudo aquilo, que não havia parado para pensar em como poderia ser constrangedor para o namorado. Reparando um pouco nas bochechas do outro, sorriu mais ainda. – Ora, vergonha agora por quê? Eu adorei, meu coelhinho branco. – Beijou-lhe a bochecha e com um puxão na guia, convidou-o. – Vem... quero ver se meu coelhinho além de sexy, indecente e fofo está no cio. – Gracejou e antes que o loiro protestasse pelo que ouvira, começou a guiá-lo para a cama.

Seguindo atrás do moreno, Barnaby pôde apreciar o rabinho preso na pequena cueca negra. Estendendo uma das mãos, tocou e apalpou com vontade as nádegas do outro. Sorrindo ao vê-lo dar um pequeno pulo, olhou para cima ao ser encarado por este com cara séria.

- Deita. – Kotetsu não pediu, ordenou. Nos lábios, o sorriso pervertido de um homem apaixonado que fora levado ao seu limite. Sentia seu sexo pulsar dentro da cueca apertada.

Olhos muito verdes e arregalados fincaram sobre os âmbar. Sem questionamento, Bunny se deitou no meio da cama. A guia esticada sendo enrolada a cada passo ao lado da cama que Kotetsu dava. Subindo feito um felino sobre o colchão, o moreno se posicionou sobre o corpo do loiro. Sentiu as mãos de Bunny deslizarem pela lateral de seu corpo. Com um olhar avassalador, o mais velho baixou o corpo um pouco e beijou o namorado com ardor. Um beijo exigente, dominante e possessivo. Mas da forma que o beijo começara, ele o terminara. Mordendo o lábio inferior de Barnaby e o puxando um pouco, deslizou a língua pelo queixo, pescoço e tórax. Tiger demorou-se mais nos mamilos do loiro.

Um caminho de brasas, era isso que Bunny parecia estar sentindo. Sua pele toda ardia e vibrava. Ele queria mais, mas só o que conseguia fazer era gemer em deleite. Estava entregue, e nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, poderia imaginar que sentiria tamanho prazer sem nem ter sido penetrado. De olhos fechados, ele procurava apreciar cada momento, cada carícia que Kotetsu estava a lhe fazer.

- Hmm... mas é um coelhinho fofo e pervertido! – Tiger gemeu ao puxar um pouco da cueca branca para baixo e deparar-se com o membro intumescido do namorado. – Você depilado fica tão sexy. – Gracejou e ao deparar-se com as íris esverdeadas lambeu os lábios.

- Eu já disse que... – Um gemido alto não deixou que Barnaby terminasse a frase. A boca úmida e quente de Kotetsu envolvendo-lhe o membro o fez perder noção de tempo e espaço. Não conseguia pensar ou mesmo formular frases com nexo. – Hmm... – Gemeu mais e mais. A cabeça sendo lançada para trás. – Ko... Ti... Tiger, meu Tiger. – A voz entrecortada pelos muitos gemidos. – Espera... desse jeito... Ah! – Soltou um palavrão ao ter o membro apertado. Os olhos arregalados sustentando os do moreno.

- Não... – Kotetsu fez um muxoxo. O riso sedutor. Um puxão na guia para alertar o loiro. – Não pode falar coisas desse jeito, mas sabe... eu adoro meu coelhinho assim tão entregue, falando bobagens pra mim. – E mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior.

Deitando um pouco o corpo por cima do outro, ficou entre as pernas dele e novamente selou-lhe os lábios. Rolando na cama, nenhum dos dois soube dizer quando e como foi que Barnaby ficou de bruços tendo Kotetsu sobre si.

Aproveitando-se da situação, o moreno roçou seu baixo ventre nas nádegas do loiro. Sentir aquela parte macia sobre seu sexo o fazia ir aos céus. Como um felino, Kotetsu aproximou seus lábios da pele de alabastro bem próxima ao pescoço e deixou que o leve roçar de beijos resvalassem naquela parte que ele sabia ser bem sensível. Um tranco, e o corpo abaixo de si se arrepiou e um gemido e arfar foi seguido da reação.

- Hmm... amo esse meu pula pula... Coelhinho branco mais sexy. – Gracejando, roçou novamente os lábios um pouco mais para baixo, agora quase sobre as omoplatas, e riu alto. Barnaby era sensível por demais nas costas, e sabendo disso, Kotetsu abusava provocando-o como queria todas as vezes que tinha chance.

- Oji-san... por favor... – Barnaby gemeu baixinho.

- O que foi, kawaii usagi-chan? Pede pra mim o que você quer, pede? – Kotetsu estava querendo que o amado dissesse o que queria. Claro que ele tinha em mente muitas coisas, e sabia perfeitamente que naquele grau de excitação, Barnaby só iria pedir uma coisa.

- Me morde... deixa meu corpo marcado! – A voz como um pedido de urgência. Um fôlego só. As nádegas sendo esfregadas sem pudor nenhum de encontro ao baixo ventre do namorado.

Com um gemido alto, Tiger não esperou muito, enquanto levava aos lábios do loiro dois dígitos, começou a lamber e mordiscar a pele próxima a nuca dele. Cada lambida, gemido e sugada daquela boca quente e úmida, atiçando mais ao moreno.

Retirando os dedos da boca do coelho, Kotetsu deslizou a mão com calma por entre os corpos e puxando um pouco só a peça minúscula, penetrou-o com um dígito. Segurou um pouco o corpo abaixo do seu. Barnaby havia dado o costumeiro pulinho pra frente, e em seguida deslizou o segundo dedo que assim como o primeiro foi acolhido pelo canal apertado.

Com estocadas mais rápidas, Tiger procurava pelo local que dava mais prazer ao seu Bunny. Ao senti-lo mais apertado e gemendo mais alto, sorriu. Chegado era o momento de finalmente cravar seus dentes na pele clara da base do pescoço. Roçando os dentes pela nuca do loiro, por fim cravou os dentes com gosto no local desejado, em seguido o chupão, pois ele tinha de deixar sua marca, algo que o deixaria cheio de prazer apenas por tê-lo feito. O gemido sentido e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso fazendo com que o moreno regozijasse de prazer.

Ficando entre as pernas do namorado, Kotetsu puxou um pouco mais a guia e sustentou o olhar que o loiro lhe lançou ao virar um pouco a cabeça.

- Fica de quatro!

O loiro levou alguns minutos para processar o que o outro lhe pedia. Certo que já havia ficado naquela posição, mas nunca como agora. Nunca com uma fantasia de coelho. Sua libido ganhando proporções gigantescas e sem se demorar, acabou por ficar na posição que outro queria. A guia puxando um pouco mais a coleira o fazendo ir um pouco para trás.

Com o membro para fora da cueca apertada, Kotetsu roçou-o sobre as nádegas perfeitas. Passou um pouco de gel a base de água em seu sexo e um pouco aproveitando para afundar novamente um dedo na cavidade piscante e convidativa.

O loiro gemia alto. Os quadris gingando um pouco. Retirando o digito, sorriu satisfeito ao escutar o muxoxo que o loiro deixara escapar. Afastando mais um pouco da cueca branca do coelho, segurou-o com uma das mãos pela cintura e com a outra, direcionou o membro teso começando a forçar sua entrada.

- Venha me comer, meu Tiger! – Barnaby pediu com um gemido alto. Definitivamente o loiro havia perdido todo o pudor. Não que não acontecesse isso vez ou outra, mas aquilo acabava por apimentar os momentos íntimos.

- Hmm... que coelhinho mais indecente, no cio... Eu gosto! – Kotetsu murmurou, e com um movimento rápido fez com que a glande mergulhasse no canal quente e apertado. Um gemido alto o alertando para segurar o loiro. Um sobressalto, mas o moreno já conhecia muito bem o outro. – Calma... relaxe. – Pediu. E ainda segurando a guia, puxou mais uma vez e com uma estocada rápida, cravou-se no namorado.

- Céus! – Barnaby gemeu alto. As mãos segurando fortemente nos lençóis da cama. A respiração alterada e entrecortada. O corpo balançado e se arrepiando.

- Hmm... que delícia! – Kotetsu murmurou entre um gemido mais alto. As unhas cravando na pele clara da cintura do namorado. A respiração também começando a se alterar e o suor a lhe escorrer pelas têmporas. Soltando a guia um pouco, o tigre 'armou as garras' e sem dó, desferiu um tapa certeiro na nádega direita do coelho.

Pego de surpresa, Barnaby soltou um gemido mais alto. Sabia que em sua pele a marca da 'patada' ficaria por alguns dias, afinal o moreno havia batido com força.

Os gemidos se misturando. As respirações alteradas. Deitando um pouco o corpo sobre o do outro, Tiger aproximou seus lábios do pescoço de Barnaby. Mordiscando o local recebeu com prazer os lábios do loiro sobre os seus quando este virou um tanto a cabeça.

- Hmm... fundo... come seu coelho! – Barnaby pediu. O corpo tremendo mais e mais.

Ao notar o que começava a acontecer, Kotetsu endireitou o corpo novamente e com uma das mãos, fechou-a sobre o membro de Bunny, começando a massageá-lo com a mesma velocidade e intensidade de suas estocadas.

- Isso meu coelhinho, geme pra mim! – Novo tapa no mesmo lugar.

- Meu Tiger... Meu Kotetsu... – Barnaby já não sabia mais o que dizia. Sua coerência e desenvoltura ao falar tinha se perdido no meio do mar de prazer daquele momento de idílio amoroso.

Wild Tiger deleitou-se com o que acabara de ouvir. Movendo-se mais rápido, ao sentir o corpo abaixo de si estremecer mais, intensificou os movimentos da mão como dos quadris. Ao sentir o gozo quente banhar-lhe a mão e o aperto ao redor de seu sexo, com um grunhido alto derramou-se dentro de seu amado.

Com as pernas bambas, Barnaby deixou que ambas deslizassem sobre o lençol, recostando o corpo sobre o colchão macio. Sentiu o peso do namorado sobre o corpo e suspirou extasiado ao senti-lo ainda pulsando dentro de si.

Beijando o loiro no ombro, Kotetsu relaxou, mas sem deixá-lo.

- Eu te amo, Barnaby, meu kawaii usagi-chan! Você é meu melhor presente de aniversário, Bunny! – Murmurou antes de tomar os lábios que o loiro lhe oferecia.

**oOoOoOo**

Desperto já há algum tempo, Kotetsu ficara velando o sono de seu belo parceiro. Era incrível como tudo havia se resolvido entre eles. Realmente quem dizia que amor e ódio andam de mãos dadas, tinha a mais pura razão. Claro, não que ele odiasse o parceiro, mas que eles não se davam bem no início, ah! Isso não se davam mesmo.

Balançando a cabeça um pouco para espantar o passado, o moreno se esticou todo e buscou por algo que havia deixado escondido embaixo de sua gravata. Uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul escuro. Queria muito entregar aquele regalo naquele dia, mas não sabia como abordar o astuto coelho branco.

Baixou um tanto os olhos na direção deste quando ouviu um leve gemido. As pálpebras tremeram um tanto, mas ainda não abriram. Aproximando um pouco o rosto do dele, beijou-lhe a testa, a bochecha, o nariz levemente arrebitado e por fim seus lábios rosados e inchados devido aos muitos beijos e mordidas. Ao se afastar, sorriu um tanto sem graça, pois fora brindado com o brilho lindo que mais lembravam a duas gemas preciosas.

- Hmm... faz tempo que está acordado? Volte pra perto de mim, sinto sua falta. – Barnaby reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Com um pedido desses, não tenho nem como recusar, mas antes, eu gostaria de lhe dar algo. – E ao ver a expressão do loiro um tanto surpresa, quem sabe até espantada, prosseguiu. – Sim, eu sei, o aniversário é meu, mas eu quero nos dar um presente. – Disse ao ajudá-lo sentar. Recostando na cabeceira da cama e o puxando para que sentasse entre suas pernas e recostasse as costas em seu peito, o tigre abraçou o coelho por trás e só então deixou que este visse o pequeno relicário.

- O que é isso? – Barnaby perguntou curioso.

- Abra e saberá! – Kotetsu instigou-lhe a curiosidade.

E assim sem conseguir se conter, o herói mais novo pegou a pequena caixa em suas mãos e a abriu. Sem fala e de queixo caído ele suspirou ao ver anéis prateados quase idênticos repousados em veludo do mesmo tom que envolvia o relicário por fora.

- Essa é sua... – Tiger pegou o anel que em alto relevo tinha a letra 'K'. Sem esperar, colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita dele. – Eu espero que futuramente...

- Shh... eu já entendi, senhor Wild Tiger. – Bunny o cortou. Pegando o outro par, só que este com um 'B' no alto relevo, fez o mesmo ao colocar o anel no mesmo local que este colocara em si.

- Que dure o tempo que durar... mesmo não sendo eterno, vamos fazer o possível para que tudo seja perfeito. – Kotetsu repetiu não exatamente quase as mesmas palavras que um dia deitados na relva verdejante o coelho lhe havia dito.

Virando um pouco o corpo e ficando de lado nos braços do amado, Barnaby sorriu. Um sorriso débil de quem fora surpreendido.

– Era para eu te fazer uma surpresa depois do jantar, no final das contas, o surpreendido fui eu. – Não era fadado a chorar, mas estava emocionado, e foda-se essa coisa de que homens não choram. Grossas lágrimas lhe escorriam pela fronte, não só pelo presente, mas também por perceber que o namorado lembrava de pequenas coisas, de palavras ditas há tanto tempo.

- Hei... Bunny-chan, o que foi? – Kotetsu se preocupara.

- Não é nada, eu apenas estou emocionado. – Respondeu ao deixar que o moreno amparasse suas lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Eu acho que hoje eu ainda não disse o tanto que te amo... – Gracejou ao mordiscar-lhe o queixo.

- É, mas eu acho que isso pode ser corrigido, você não acha? – Tiger perguntou ao afundar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e morder com vontade a pele sensível.

- Hmm... eu acho que sim, oji-san! Meu amor, meu Tiger! – Ronronou Bunny ao puxá-lo para cima de si e tombando o corpo sobre o colchão, onde novamente se embolaram nos braços um do outro.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*coelha sentada a frente do note, sem prestar atenção e vendo a maratona Game of Thrones. O quarto escuro iluminado apenas pela TV e pelo monitor do aparelho sobre a cama. No Word aberto, uma fic para ser terminada e outra a ser lançada no NFF.*

**Kardia:** Ora, ora... fic Hyoga e Shun, Kagaho e Alone e Tiger & Bunny... *os dois últimos nomes sendo ditos entre os dentes* E fics de Dégel e minha nada?

*bufando sem voltar os olhos para o escorpiano*

Dá para falar baixo? Eu estou vendo a TV.

**Kardia:** *volvendo os olhos para o aparelho e depois para o note e em seguida pra coelha aquariana* E tem isso também... *apontando para a TV* Não me diga que agora também vai escrever sobre esse seriado?

*torcendo os lábios* Não é apenas um seriado. Deveria ler os livros que deram origem a essa série. Mas tsc... eu me esqueci que você não é como Dégel, que curte ler um bom livro. *sorriso enviesado* E para o seu governo, não, eu não vou começar a escrever sobre Game of Thrones. Prefiro ler as fics de outras ficwriters, e... Ah! Deixe disso e vai logo pra lá. Eu já coloquei uma fic de vocês no ar e hoje não estou nem um pouco com vontade de ficar de trololó com você.

**Kardia:** Mas é muito pro meu gosto... *bufando* Dégel, bem que me avisou... estou passando mal... *saindo pisando duro*

Afe... vai entender esse escorpiano? Nunca está bom o suficiente para me agradecer por ter colocado Paixão no ar. Humph! Bem, mas deixemos para lá. Quero agradecer a todos que aqui chegaram e se a fic agradou, deixe seu comentário, sim?

Beijos a todos e até meu próximo surto.

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
